xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza (Xenoverse Timeline)
During the opening prologue of Dragon Ball Xenoverse in Age 767, 100% Frieza's battle with Super Saiyan Goku on Dying Namek is shown and Goku defeats Frieza. However history is altered Frieza empowered by Dark Magic granting him the power of Villainous Mode gets back up which shocks Goku, though he transforms back into his Super Saiyan form and continues to fight against Dark Frieza. In the altered history that is shown, SSJ Goku is forced to use a Spirit Bomb to combat Dark Frieza, though it is unclear if he was able to defeat Dark Frieza with it or not. Due to this and other history changes during the Cell Games in Age 767 and the battle with Kid Buu in Age 774, Chronoa and Xeno Trunks realize that history is changing, causing Xeno Trunks to use Toki Toki City's Dragon Balls to summon Shenron and makes a wish to summon a warrior capable of defending all of history, resulting in the Future Warrior being summoned to Toki Toki City and being recruited by Trunks as a member of the Time Patrol. ; Frieza Saga In another altered timeline of the Battle on Namek in Age 767, Frieza's battle with the Z Fighters on Namek turns out differently due to Time Breaker interference though Frieza being empowered by Dark Magic. While Goku is inside the healing chamber, Dark Frieza kills both Vegeta and Krillin, and then kills Gohan before Goku can arrive and save him. Frieza then faces off against the still injured Goku, who left the healing chamber far too early. At the When the Future Warrior travels back to stop this change from coming to pass, they arrive and helps the Z Fighters fight against Dark Frieza (1st form). Under the influence of Towa's Dark Magic, instead of transforming into his 2nd form, Dark Frieza transforms right into his Final Form, altering the timeline. However Piccolo arrives in time to assist the Future Warrior in combating Dark Frieza, while Vegeta has Krillin injure him so he can be healed by Dende and receive a Zenkai in the hope that it will make him a Super Saiyan. With his new power Vegeta joins the battle with Dark Frieza but is defeated as he was in the original timeline, however he and the Future Warrior manage to by enough time for Goku to arrive and allowing the dying Vegeta to inform him of Frieza's role in the Genocide of the Saiyans and the destruction of Planet Vegeta before dies from his injures restoring that part of the timeline. Together with the Future Warrior, Goku fights Dark Frieza though Frieza proves to be too strong and Goku is forced to resort to the Spirit Bomb to defeat Frieza like in the original timeline. Instead of Piccolo, Future Warrior distracts Dark Frieza long enough for Goku to prepare and hit him with a Large Spirit Bomb it appears as though Dark Frieza has been killed. However Dark Frieza survives the assault like he did in the original history and is given a dark power up, he then chokes the Future Warrior, shoots a Death Beam through Piccolo's chest, and blows up Krillin with his Death Psycho Bomb, causing Goku to become a Super Saiyan. Dark Frieza attacks Goku with his Killer Ball technique, but Goku dodges it. Unfortunately, one of the stray blasts Goku had dodged ends up heading right towards Gohan and Piccolo, however the Future Warrior manages shield them with their body, and then joins Goku fight against Dark Frieza. Eventually Frieza becomes desperate and fires his Destroy The Planet! at Namek's core to destroy the planet though like in the original history he holds back out of fear he will be caught in the explosion, allowing Namek to survive though will eventually explode. As a result, SSJ Goku and the Future Warrior survive and continue to fight against Villainous Mode Dark Frieza at 100% Power on Dying Namek. Eventually the combined power of Future Warrior and Super Saiyan Goku is enough to defeat Dark Frieza, who loses the dark power up and returns to regular Frieza. Goku thanks the Warrior for their assistance but asks them to leave Frieza defeat up to him. Since the timeline had been fixed, the Future Warrior then leaves Goku and Frieza to their battle, as Porunga is summoned and Frieza speeds of towards him, with Goku giving chase. Chronoa and Xeno Trunks later reveal to the Future Warrior that Goku ends up defeating Frieza in the corrected timeline thus the original timeline is restored. In Age 850, Frieza (1st form) appears in Toki Toki City after the Future Warrior has completed Captain Ginyu's training and became the sixth official member of the Ginyu Force. Having heard about the Warrior from Ginyu, Frieza decides to scout the Warrior for the Frieza Force, and beings training the Warrior as their new Master. Upon completing their training under Frieza, Frieza makes the Future Warrior a member of Frieza's Honor Guard. Demon God Demigra Saga In the finale of Xenoverse, Démigra uses the Dragon Balls in Age 778 and revives Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu and sends them to attack West City on Earth, putting each of them into the full Villainous Mode. The Future Warrior travels back in order to stop them, he fights all three of them and manages to defeat the team of villains. Xenoverse 2 In the opening animated Time Patroller recruitment video, Mecha Frieza getting cut in two by Future Trunks is briefly shown when Chronoa is telling perspective Time Patrollers to avoid altering history like Future Trunks did. In the opening Prologue of Xenoverse 2, a scroll containing the events of the Genocide of the Saiyans in Age 737is shown. Frieza observes Planet Vegeta from within his spaceship and notes it will be the last time he gazes on the planet, before spotting Bardock who desperately fights to avert his planet's fate. While fighting Frieza's soldiers, Bardock is momentarily distracted by a vision of his son Kakarot confronting 1st Frieza on Namek. After the vision ends Bardock frees himself from the soldier's holding on to him and demands Frieza show himself. Frieza appears in his hoverchair and Bardock hears Frieza state, "So the legendary Super Saiyan has finally shown up." which is the result of another one of Bardock's visions causing the scene to shift, to Age 779 during Frieza's revenge. As a result, Frieza appears to Bardock to morph into Golden Frieza as a result of Bardock's vision. Bardock is shocked by Frieza's sudden change, before noticing his son as a Super Saiyan Blue and witnesses SSGSS Goku clashing with Golden Frieza before his vision ends with the explosion produced by Goku and Frieza's clash. After this final vision, Bardock determined to change the future, creates a Riot Javelin which he throws at Frieza. However Frieza creates a Supernova which consumes the blast which Bardock and Planet Vegeta are caught in leading to the planet's destruction. The scene then shifts back to the scroll which unravels before being stop by Turles foot, leading to him Lord Slug, Mira, and Towa being shown, along with the mysterious Masked Saiyan. ; Ruckus on Planet Namek Saga Like in Xenoverse, Frieza is fought in the main story during the Battle on Planet Namek in Age 762. He is first seen alongside Zarbon and Dodoria during the attack on Moori's village right after Krillin and Gohan rescue Dende. Due to Towa's Dark Magic, Frieza tells both Dodoria and Zarbon to go after them, allowing Zarbon to prevent Krillin and the others from escaping when Krillin blinds Dodoria with the Solar Flare. Fortunately the Time Patrol sends the second Future Warrior to help by time for Krillin to escape. ; The Galactic Emperor Saga Eventually the Warrior discovers that Lord Slug and Turles are working with Towa and Mira, causing them to interfere with the Battle on Planet Namek in an attempt to steal the Namekian Dragon Balls for themselves. During Frieza's battle with Nail he is powered up by Towa and the Warrior is sent to aid him in buying time for Dende and the others. However while they are distracted by Dark Frieza, Turles and Slug steal the Namekian Dragon Balls during this time and the Warrior is forced to leave after Nail informs Frieza he was only buying time, causing Frieza to rush off. The Warrior manages to stop Turles and Slug by traveling further into the past by traveling back to the Time Nest and using the Time Scroll again, and manages to defeat them with the help of Xeno Trunks. They then return to aid the others against the enraged Frieza. Vegeta is killed like in the original timeline and Goku arrives though is eventually forced to use the Spirit Bomb, though it fails to kill Frieza. Frieza wounds Piccolo and kills Krillin, causing Goku to transform into Super Saiyan, though this time Goku takes Killer Ball attack head on instead of dodging and thus the Future Warrior is not forced to protect them as their predecessor did in Xenoverse. The Warrior joins Super Saiyan Goku in fight Frieza who uses Destroy the Planet! to destroy Namek but holds back saving Goku and his allies as he had in the original history. However, as Goku mentions Frieza holding back, Cooler appears and admonishes his brother for his weakness, to the shock of Frieza, Goku, and the Future Warrior. Frieza inquires why his brother is there and Cooler reveals Towa had aided him in traveling through time to prevent his brother's humiliating defeat at the hands of Goku. As a result, the two brothers team up to kill Goku and the Future Warrior, before powering up to their full power, 100% for Frieza and Cooler takes on his Fourth Transformation. However Cooler is defeated by the Warrior causing him to fall into what is left of Namek's molten core, and Goku is left to compete his fight with Frieza alone as Dende uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to transport everyone one except Goku and Frieza to Earth like in the original timeline. For defeating Cooler and Frieza, Chronoa awards the Future Warrior with a Flying License which serves as proof of their status as an elite Time Patroller, allowing them to legally use Flight in Conton City. ; The Emperor's Return Saga Later Frieza is revived in Age 779, though Towa interferes causing Cooler to be revived using the Dragon Balls second wish. Cooler is later transformed into Metal Cooler and it is implied he trained with his brother aiding him in unlocking his Golden Form making much stronger. The Warrior aids the Z Fighters in holding off Frieza's dark magic enhanced army and fights the tyrant once more in order to buy time for Goku and Vegeta to arrive. Eventually Goku and Vegeta appear. Super Saiyan Blue Goku and the Future Warrior fight Frieza together but Whis who had arrived with Beerus for the food promised by Bulma, notes the presence of Metal Cooler who reveals himself and reveals how he was revived. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and the Warrior step up to face him while Goku continues fighting Frieza. However Beerus is contacted by Chronoa who states that Mira and Towa are attacking the Time Nest and requests their assistance despite the fact the role Whis plays in Frieza's defeat. As a result, when Frieza resorts to his Earth Breaker, Goku and all those saved by Whis are killed by the Earth's destruction, save for the Future Warrior who is pulled out just in time by Xeno Trunks. The Warrior learns that Towa hacked the Time Patrol's communication systems and pretended to be Chronoa to lure Whis and Beerus away altering the events of Age 779. Beerus is outraged by her blasphemous deception of him and is convinced by Chronoa to aid the Time Patrol in fixing it. Whis aids the Warrior with Temporal Do-Over allowing them to stop Frieza's Earth Breaker with a Ki Blast and Vegeta swears they will not allow him to pull the same move twice. This causes Golden Frieza and Metal Cooler to power up to their Supervillain forms, however they are defeated by the combined might of the two Super Saiyan Blues and the Future Warrior. Goku thanks the Warrior after the fight and promises to repay them, leading to him aiding the Future Warrior in the final battle with Mira in his final form. ; The Masked Saiyan Saga Having learned that Bardock is the Masked Saiyan, Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior investigate Age 737 to learn more. They witnesses 1st Form Frieza use his Supernova to destroy Planet Vegeta like he did in the prologue. However it is revealed that Towa and Mira used a Wormhole to save Bardock from being killed. Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior observe this and follow the Time Breaker's past selves to Earth in Age ???, where they are confronted by Masked Saiyan and Towa's present self. During the fight, it is implied that after being saved by the wormhole, Bardock escaped into the distant past presumably resulting in his encounter with Frieza's ancestor Chilled and his transformation into a Super Saiyan, leading to Chilled's death and creating a time paradox that leads to Chilled passing on knowledge of the Super Saiyans to his descendants. It is also implied that Towa and Mira captured at some point after this, as the SSJ Bardock's battle with Chilled is mentioned to be considered an official part of history as Frieza Race Time Patroller Jierra was sent back in time to ensure Chilled survived his injuries long enough to pass on the knowledge of the Super Saiyans to his descendants. ; Frieza's Spaceship Rift Before the main story of Xenoverse 2, the Demon Scientist Towa tricks Navel into taking one of the Distorted Time Eggs she created in an failed attempt to replicate Tokitoki's Egg artificially, onto Frieza's Spaceship in a timeline when Frieza was still in power. This creates a massive time rift around Frieza's Spaceship that appears in Conton City and is contained in a Time Miniature by Chronoa who finds that the rifts are large and stable. She sends several Time Patrollers to investigate the cause by having them go undercover under the pretense of joining Frieza's army. The Frieza Race Future Warrior is one of those Time Patrollers and is seen investigating the rift in the prologue where he watches Ginyu drilling some low ranking soldiers and Frieza walks by commenting on his army's growing strength while noting the lack of skilled fighters and decides he must do something himself to change that. The warrior is later called off to tend to a critical mission given by Chronoa. Later they are asked to visit the various large time rifts including Frieza's Spaceship (which occurs regardless of selected race). After bringing an item to Appule, they are let inside the ship where they can join Frieza's army to investigate without coming into contact with Frieza. The warrior passes Frieza's test. From here on they are forced to choose between two factions lead by Zarbon and Dodoria who are vying for Frieza's favor. Frieza encourages this in-fighting as it will weed out the weaker members. Frieza watches the warrior's growth as they end up challenging the leader of the rival faction alongside the leader of the faction they choose, though the rival leader is spared and Frieza decides to give them a second chance by demoting them somewhat. Eventually, the warrior grows tired of the leader of the faction, challenges, and defeats them, causing the leader to submit to their former underling. Frieza and Captain Ginyu are both impressed causing Ginyu to offer them a chance to join the Ginyu Force and they pass becoming a member of the Elite Mercenary group. However the Warrior eventually challenges and defeats the entire Ginyu Force, catching the attention of both Cooler and Frieza, forcing the Warrior to make a choose between the two brother's factions. Eventually the brother faction the Warrior chose confronts the rival faction which is defeated forcing the other brother to submit. If Frieza is chosen the Warrior becomes Frieza's top henchman and retains his status as Emperor of Universe 7 within the rift's timeline. If Cooler is selected he usurpers the title of Emperor of Universe 7 and gains control of the Frieza's faction which he places under the Warrior's command. Afterwards either brother realizes that the other will train to grow stronger and thus asks the warrior to be their sparing partner. If they serve Frieza, they help him unlock his Golden Form, while if they serve Cooler they help him unlock his Metal Cooler form. If the Warrior is a Frieza Clansmen, they will seek to claim the throne of Emperor of Universe 7 from either Golden Frieza or Metal Cooler depending on their faction resulting in them defeating them and becoming recognizes as Emperor of Universe 7 by both brothers though they plan regain control and defeat them. Wanting to prove their superiority, they both help the Warrior obtain their Golden Form in order to defeat them at their best. After obtaining the form both brothers are stratified that at least the honor of the Frieza Clan is secured as one of them is the current ruler of the Universe, though they both still plan to defeat the Warrior someday. The Warrior eventually obtains the Distorted Time Egg from Navel which is given to Chronoa. ; Frieza's Siege Main article: Frieza's Siege''In the events of the first free DLC pack, in Age 852, Frieza and his army invades Conton City after his spaceship travels through a wormhole. It is strongly implied that the ship comes from the Frieza's Spaceship anomaly's timeline as various Frieza force members make references to the Warrior being a member and their selected factions. Ultimately the Future Warrior and other Time Patrols manage to fight off Frieza, his army, and his brother. ; Frieza's Training After completing The Galactic Emperor Saga and completing the Advancement Test for Advanced Class, 1st Form Frieza will appear on top of the plateau in Namek Area of Conton City. Like in ''Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can speak to Frieza in order to train under him, but must first prove themself by completing Frieza's Initiation Test. After completing the Test, the Warrior can ask Frieza to become their current instructor (which causes Frieza to instruct them during Challenge Quests and appear to aid them if they are having trouble during parallel quests). This also allows the Warrior to bond and talk to Frieza, allowing them to unlock special pictures called Marks for their Play Data profile. If the warrior bonds with Frieza and certain other Masters, special events are triggered resulting in Frieza encountering the other master inside the classroom at Orange Star High School in Conton City along with a special mark for bonding with said Masters. Bonding completely with both Frieza and Cell results in them encountering each other. Perfect Cell reveals that he was created Frieza's cells, which Frieza believes explains Cell's power. However Cell believes that Frieza's cells are responsible for his defeat at the hands of Gohan, as Frieza had been bested by the Saiyans, causing Frieza to immediately dislike Cell's arrogant attitude towards him insisting the Warrior should not train under him. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, if the Future Warrior bonds with Cooler, Frieza and Cooler will meet at Orange Star High School with each staking their claim on the Future Warrior as their subordinate. Additionally, other Masters have different reactions if the Warrior talks to them then leaves while training under Frieza. Some like Dodoria, Zarbon, Ginyu, Nappa, Raditz, and Turles are impressed and/or even jealous to learn they are training under Frieza, while most of the Z Fighters are shocked and warn them to be careful. Ironically Goku, Vegeta, and Bardock are more intrigued that Frieza would agree to train someone, with Goku even admitting he'd love to train with Frieza too due to how powerful and skilled a fighter he is. Perfect Cell however considers it useless to train under the likes of Frieza, stating that his reign as the strongest is a bygone era and doesn't compare to Cell. Lord Slug wonders what Frieza could be planning, before stating that he will someday show Frieza and the rest of the universe that he is stronger than Frieza. Beerus and Whis note that Frieza has many minions, though remind the Warrior that Frieza is evil to the core and to be careful around him, with Beerus even stating he can't imagine any of the Frieza Clan would willingly agree to teach another if there wasn't something in it for them. Cooler will recognize that while his brother has a good eye for talent, he considers his brother an overconfident bungling idiot and tells the Warrior to consider joining his ranks instead as he considers them working under Frieza a waste of their potential. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Frieza's Race Category:Aliens Category:Tail Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Transformation Category:Energy Projection Category:Shonen Jump Category:Xenoverse Universe Category:Time Breakers Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Video Game Characters Category:Psychic Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Son Category:Dictators Category:Spiritual Aura